The Mary that became Scary
by The night has a thousand eyes
Summary: Mary-lynette gets pranked and humiliated, this is a story where she gets sweet revenge  A little twist with bloody mary


**The Mary that became Scary**

**Disclaimer: It pains me to say this it really does but I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD *she wails and starts crying* but i do own the rights to this story plot *perks up a little and stops crying* Oh and I also own an evil hamster who has rabies *smiles eviliy***

**Okay enough of that here's the story.**

Silence. That's all that could be heard in the daybreakers headquarters which was Thierry's mansion, which was wierd considering that most of the daybreaker girls and some of the boys were there. Well that all changed as soon as Mary-lynette walked through the front door.

Mary-lynette wasn't really paying attention when it happened but if she had been then she could have avoided the whole thing but it was too late now. She had came through the front door, talking to Maggie who was behind her at the time and hadn't seen the bucket that was on top of the door, and it fell right on top of her, hitting right on target. Mary-lynette stopped routed to the spot, her hair was covered in neon pink paint, she was too shocked to say anything but quickly recovered when she caught a glimpse of Morgead on the other side of the room loungeing against the wall, who was roaring wth laughter at the sight of her but then stopped long enough to say, well I guess Jez won't be killing me today, he said with a smirk and as if he coudn't contain himself any longer burst out laughing again. Mary-lynette ignored him and turned to face a concerned looking Maggie.

Can you help me get this stuff out of my hair please, Mary-lynette asked trying to remain calm and cool in front of Morgead who was now bent over and clutching at his sides from laughing so hard.

Yeah, of course i'll help you, come on we'll wash most of it out now in the kitchen sink before it starts to dry, Maggie said but seeing the look on Mary-lynette's face quickly added, don't worry we'll get it out in no time,and gave Mary-lynette a reasuring smile. Mary-Lynette nodded and gave Maggie a small smile in return and took the lead, which in hindsight wasn't really a good idea because what Mary-lynette didn't know was that she was walking into another trap, as soon as Mary-Lynette stepped through the kitchen threshold her foot immediately hit the trip wire. She was then covered in whipped cream. Mary-Lynette was once again routed to the spot, unable to speak. Mary-Lynette could hear distant laughter but there was no one in sight and she didn't care for the moment as she was looking to see how she had become covered in whipped cream. From what she could see, there were two cans of whipped cream on either side of the kitchen door. She had finally located where the laughter was coming from, the distant laughter that she had heard before must of been Quinn and Mogead must have heard him laughing and had came to see what the joke was because he was now alongside Quinn and laughing with him. Quinn must of been hiding behind the other door as it had a clear view of the kitchen. Morgead must of came through that door as well, Mary-Lynette thought to herself trying to keep her face expressionless but couldn't help the heat rising to her cheeks from embarassment.

Maggie who looked furious was shouting at them but they just laughed harder. Of course that was the moment Ash came strolling in through the door, to see what all the noise was about. As soon as he caught sight of Mary-Lynette, his face twitched.

What the hell happened to you Mare? Ash asked trying to hide the fact that he was smiling.

But before she could reply, Quinn cut in and said,She looks like a huge ice cream sundae,which brought on new waves of laughter.

All she needs now is some chocolate grated on the top, Morgead said between gasps of laughter.

Ash couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing, while the other two were rolling on the floor, clutching at there sides. She couldn't take the humiliation any longer and rushed off to her room, leaving a very distraught Maggie behind.

Maggie didn't know weather to go and comfort Mary-Lynette or beat the crap out of these three, she decided she could go and comfort Mary-Lynette after she'd beaten the crap out of them. Know if only I could remember where I had put my baseball bat, Maggie thought to herself

Oh well this will have to do, she said out loud taking the wooden spoon out of the kitchen draw.

Morgead and Quinn who had seen what she was doing took off running into the next room but Ash wasn't as lucky, he hadn't seen her coming over to him as he was bent over still clutching is sides. So it was quite a surprise when Maggie hit him over the head with the wooden spoon.

...

Mary-Lynette came storming into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She'd had it, she'd been humiliated too many times, they thought she was an easy target, that she wouldn't fight back, well they were wrong and now they were going to have a taste of their own medicine. They like to laugh then i'll give them something to laugh about she said to herself, smiling evily into her bathroom mirror.

**Hours Later **

Mary-Lynette was now in the living room, there was no one else there besides Thea sitting on the far end of the black leather couch.

Thea, can I ask you something?, Mary-Lynette asked

Thea reluctantly looked up from the book she was reading and said well you didn't give me a chance there did you, she said with a slight smile, Mare just rolled her eyes **(seems familiar)** and said well then can I trust you? she asked again looking carefully at the blonde witch.

Thea's face changed into a serene expression and said sure you can Mare, what is it?

Did you hear what happened this morning? Mary-Lynette asked but she knew what her answer was going to be.

As expected Thea said said yes and gave Mare a sympathetic look and said I heard Ash is trying to win back your forgiveness.

Mary-Lynette just shrugged and said after I escaped from the kitchen and into my bedroom, he came up to apologise for laughing at me but at the moment i'm still giving him the cold shoulder, as the humiliation still burned hot and bright inside her.

Did you hear what happened after you left the kitchen? Thea said with a huge grin.

No, why what happened? Mary-Lynette asked surprised

Maggie chased all of them down and hit them over the head with a wooden spoon that she'd found in the kitchen draw, Thea said who started laughing and Mary-lynette laughed with her after picturing Maggie hitting Morgead, Quinn and Ash with a spoon.

Anyway how do you feel about revenge? Mare asked hoping against hope that Thea would help her because if she didn't then her whole plan was ruined, because after scraping off the cream and the paint and staying in her bedroom for the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon, while ignoring Ash's plea's, she'd had a lot of time to think and then that was when she came up with her ingenius plan.

Well I don't know, isn't it a bit tedious for planning to get back at them, I mean won't they just prank you again, after all this is Morgead and Quinn were talking about, Thea said as if this was obvious.

But that's my point, my theory is if I pull a good enough prank then maybe they would stop, Mary-Lynette said with conviction, but was trying desperately to convince herself that this would work.

Thea sat there with a calm expression, considering Mary-Lynette's theory and wondering if it will ever work and then finally, when Mary-Lynette was losing hope and thought she was going to refuse, Thea said, okay i'll help you, only since they've pranked almost everyone in this house including me, Thea said with a new wicked glint in her eyes. Could you tell me your plan later because i'm trying to get to chapter twenty, Thea said nodding towards the book that was still in her hands.

Yeah okay, what are you reading that's so interesting that your practically glued to the book, Mary-Lynette asked curiously.

Thea gave her a sheepish smile and said it's called the hunger games, it's a trilogy and there absalutely amazing.**(Sorry couldn't resist) **And there's a film version coming out soon, can you come and see it with me, she asked hopefully, but when Mary-Lynette didn't answer, Thea said quickly if you don't then i'm not going to help you with your plan, she said with a sly smile.

Yeah okay, fine, Mary-Lynette said quickly and then looked at the smiling girl and said I wouldn't figure you to be the type to use blackmail, Mary-Lynette said looking at Thea with a different perspective.

Yeah well, it's not blackmail, it's poisitive motivation, Thea said with a smug smile.**(This also seems familiar, i'm having a lot of deja vu today)**

Thea could you help me spread the word to the girls because were going to need there help as well, but tell them not to tell any of the boys, Mary-Lynette said as this was crucial to her plan.

Yeah sure, i'll call a girl meeting in my room later. Thea looked at Mary-lynette and said you may as well tell me your plan now, she sighed and grumbled to herself, i'll never get to chapter twenty. Hang on, i've left it in my bedroom, Mary-lynette said before rushing off to her room and came back with a midium sized mirror.

Okay so what do you want me to do with this? Thea said totally confused

Is it possible for you to do some kind of spell on this mirror, so when I look into it i'll be able to see out of the downstairs bathroom mirror and that anyone in the bathroom will be able to see me? Mary-lynette asked hoping there was a spell to do such a thing.

Thea smiled and said I know just the spell to do exactly that.

Mary-lynette's face brightened and said okay but how long will it take? she asked not letting herself hope yet.

It's quite a long one, i'll have to do it tonight so no one's suspicious.

Oh that's perfect we can do it tomorrow night, Mary-lynette said now getting excited.

Okay you round up all the girls, while I go to the bathroom, Thea said and winked

She got all of the girls and went to Thea's bedroom .

Mary-lynette told them all about her plan and finally asked them all, will you help me?

Well of course we will, Hannah said

Those pranks that were pulled on you were supposed to be for us, Rashel said indicating herself and Jez.

Yeah you took the rap for us, we owe you, Jez said

They'll get what's coming to them, Poppy said excitedly

Well you already know my answer, Maggie said with a grin

Sounds like fun, Gillian said and Keller nodded in agreement

Well thank you all, Mare said with a warm smile, we'll do it tomorrow night, so make sure you'r all here. We all need to be in the living room and then Poppy you will suggest we play dares, okay

Poppy nodded excitedly and then saluted to her.

Okay then Gillian you'll dare Morgead, Quinn and Ash to go to the bathroom and say bloody Mary three times in the mirror because if I ask them they might get suspicious

Okay, Gillian said while nodding

Rashel and Jez your going to have to make sure they do the dare and they go to the downstairs bathrrom

Rashel and Jez nodded in agreement

And to the rest of you, you'll have to make up some random dares, to make it more believeable

Keller, Hannah, Maggie and Thea all murmered okays

All the girls were excited and eager on finally getting a little payback.

**The Next Night**

All the daybreakers were in the living room, talking to each other. Ash was trying and failing miserably to try and get Mare to talk to him.

Please Mare i'm sorry I laughed at you, at least tell me how I can make it up to you, he pleaded

But Mare ignored him and kept reading her book on astromony.

Then suddenly Poppy was jumping up and down excitedly on the loveseat that her and James were sitting on and said let's play dares and without anyone agreeing she shouted Delos i dare you to lick the wall and giggled

ugh! Lick the wall, i'm not doing that, Delso said disgustedly

You've got to, i've dared you to, Poppy said gleefully and everyone agreed with her

Delos looked at Maggie for support but she said sorry Delos, it was a dare

So delos got up reluctantly and licked the wall and walked back to the his seat next to Maggie, miserabely but perked up when Maggie kissed him for it.

Right my turn Delos said now looking around the room for the next victim, his gaze stopped on Gillian.

Delos walked over to where Gillian was sitting and whispered the dare in her ear, Gillian giggled and left the room, everyone was giving Delos, curious looks.

Gillian came back in the living room with a can of silly string and sprayed it into Poppy's face.

Thats for daring me to lick the wall, Delos said with a smirk

Okay it's my go, I dare Morgead, Quinn and Ash to say bloody Mary in the bathroom mirror three times, Gillian with a smile

Thats not fair, you only get to dare one person at a time, Morgead argued

Well Morgead, I never figured you for a chicken, Jez said with a smirk

Fine Jezabel, i'll do it Morgead said, while Quinn got up with a bored expression and Ash gave a wistful glance to Mary-lynette.

As soon as they left the room Mare indicated for Rashel and Jez to follow, as Jez would make sure they go to the right bathroom and they say it three times. And Rashel would wait in the corridor for Jez's signal.

What's going on? Thierry asked but Hannah shushed him

All the girls got behind Mary-lynette all excited to see and the rest of the boys followed all giving each other confused looks.

Here Mare, almost forgot, Poppy said producing fake blood and squirting it on her face, underneath her eyes, to look like they were bleeding.

Okay, Rashel said coming back in the room, they've said it three times.

Mary-lynette picked up the mirror and could see Quinn, Morgead and Ash, looking straight at her and before any of them had tme to recognise her, Mare gave her best scream. All three vampires screamed like little girls and were all scrambling to get out.

Everyone who was in the living room were all on the floor laughing. The three of them came running into the living, all wearing the same expression.

Wow Morgead, I never new your voice could go so high, Jez said with tears in her eyes

Quinn you should of seen your face, Rashel gasped

Morgead, Quinn and Ash all looked at each other and then saw Mary-lynette with the fake blood on.

That was you, Quinn said incredulously

No one pranks me and gets away with it,Mare said with a wicked glint in her eyes

**This story came to me in a wierd way...**

**It came to me while I was dancing around my living room, listening to Christina Aguilera's song, candyman. I know strange.**

**Oh and by the way I have seemed to have lost my hamster, if you see him, please send him back to me and while your doing that you may as well send a review as well.**

**Please Review**

**Night xx **


End file.
